Restaurant
The Restaurant is one of the two main aspects of the game. This is where you check your orders, prepare food, stock ingredients and complete dishes, as well as where you can check your notes and obtain information on many elements of the game. Orders This is where you check what your clients want so you know what to prepare to gain coins and experience. All orders require you to deliver from 1 to 3 different dishes, although you usually need multiple of each of those dishes. There are two major types of orders: story-related orders and side orders. Story-related orders are the ones you need to complete in order to progress in the game. The most important ones are the Main Orders, which also give you Recipes upon completion. Completing Main Orders are also required to complete Restaurant Missions. After you finish the 19 Main Orders, you'll be able to complete 10 Extra Orders, which are significantly harder, but provide not only the usual coins and experience, but also Tickets. After you complete Extra Order #10, you'll return to Extra Order #1 so you have a major goal until the developers deliver more content for the game. Side Orders, also called Sub Orders, are available to you as an alternate way of getting coins and experience. They're entirely optional and you get a new one to fill an empty slot as soon as you finish one of them. You start with 3 Side Order slots and you gain more slots as you make progress in the game, until a maximum of 6 slots. They repeat a lot, but there are tons of different Side Orders, so you probably won't get tired of them. They are also required for unlocking an achievement. Cook This is your kitchen, where most of the magic happens. The kitchen is where you prepare the food using the recipes and ingredients you've obtained. If you're missing on ingredients, you can spend Gems to automatically buy the missing items. After you've started cooking, you'll see a timer, at the end of which you'll be able to collect the dish. Sometimes when you collect a dish, you will receive "critical" bonus which double the food you collected. In other words, you get 2 foods at the cost of ingredient(s) of 1 food. You can spend Gems in order to speed up prep time, but you cannot cancel a dish once it's started, so be careful. Also, note that you can cook faster by upgrading your Cookware. There are 4 different ways of preparing your dishes: Boil, Cook, Process and Other. Each recipe must be prepared speficially in one of these methods. You start off with 2 cooktops for each method, but you can raise each of those numbers to a maximum of 9 spots by spending Gems. That means you can have 3 pages of cooking spots for each method, each of these pages with 3 spots. Have a look at a short table with costs for buying new cooking spots: Pantry The Pantry is where you store all ingredients and dishes you have. You have limited space, though. Each slot can hold up to 99 units of any given food. Foods in the Pantry is arranged so the dishes are displayed first, then the ingredients. Furthermore, the items are stored in monetary order, which mean the highest value dishes or ingredients will be listed first. You can spend Gems in order to have up to 14 pages in your Pantry, each with 12 slots, for a total of 168 slots. Scroll down a little bit for a table with the costs for upgrading your Pantry: From your pantry, you can also sell unwanted items, or sell food in order to make room for more important dishes or ingredients. Either way, you get both coins and experience by doing so. Notes This is your game encyclopedia. You can obtain a lot of information about many elements of the game. On the downside, most of the information found here is flavor text, so your Notes serve more as checklist than anything else. Category:Gameplay